deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Lattice Malfoy-Potter
Lattice Eunomia Leander (née Malfoy-Potter) (b. 1 May) is a half-blood witch of the Malfoy and Potter families, the youngest child born to the renowned Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter II. She is also the younger sister of Astoria and Harry, and her godmother is Eliza Hamlet. Since birth, Lattice had been an unabated performer of underage magic, both intentionally and unintentionally. At the age of six, she faced torment from a group of Muggles who witnessed her practicing magic, an experience which rendered her emotional and her magical abilities unpredictable. From this point forth, her parents became extremely protective of her and hardly let her out of their sight, so much so that the media wrongly gathered the impression that Lattice was a problem child. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lattice was unexpectedly Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Initially very shy, she struggled with the legacy and pressure heaped upon her from being born into two very powerful and famous families. Biography Early life Lattice Eunomia Malfoy-Potter was born to Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter II on the 1st May in Godric's Hollow, West Country, England — a village famous for having been inhabited by a number of notable wizarding families over the generations. She was named after the first thing her mother saw after giving birth to her: a pair of lattice curtains. Soon after her birth, Eliza Hamlet was pronounced as her godmother. Lattice was also the youngest of three children; her elder sister Astoria had been born four years prior, while her elder brother Harry had been born three years prior. The entire family of five resided in their very own home for the first few early years of their life. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Lattice is known to be a witch of immense power, quite possibly one of the most talented witches to have been born into the Potter lineage to date. * Magical mastery: * Duelling: * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * Quidditch: * Auror skills: * Elemental magic: * Love: Possessions * Hazel wand: * Europa Prime: * Journal: Relationships Family Parents Harry Malfoy-Potter Astoria Malfoy-Potter Jedidiah Leander Children Etymology The name Lattice is of French origin, meaning "joy, gladness". It appeared in the form Lettice in medieval England. It is a rarely used today, although is still a female name suitable for baby girls. Eunomia 'was a minor Greek goddess of law and legislation (her name can be translated as ''"good order", "governance according to good laws"), as well as the spring-time goddess of green pastures (eû means "well, good" in Greek, and νόμος, nómos, means "law", while pasturelands are called nomia). The first part of her surname, '''Malfoy, in French (mal foi) means "bad faith." Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery, the well-known English children's author Beatrix Potter, or Potter's Field: the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. Quotes }} Notes * Lattice's theme song was To Be Human by Sia and Labrinth. * Lattice's specialised soundtrack, titled to the fools who dream, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Lattice is often described as wearing yellow, otherwise known as her favourite colour. This could possibly connect with the symbolic meanings of that same colour: happiness, positivity, freshness, energy, loyalty, enlightenment, imagination, humour, energy and intellect. Most of these particular attributes are significantly linked to Lattice's personality, as well as yellow being the token colour of Hufflepuff House. Gallery Lattice5.jpg Lattice new 2.jpg Tumblr n2lggx2B2d1tsdtmio1 500.gif Lattice_12.gif fashion-union-cream-tunic-beaded-party-dress-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg IMG_2751.JPG tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mzf726ghru1ss4i9k.gif Lattice3.jpg the-originals-season-2-the-brothers-that-care-forgot.jpg Danielle-Campbell-The-Originals-Season-1-Photoshoot-the-originals-tv-show-35533511-431-500.png Lattice4.jpg original.gif ab8d04868cf538f35a41cc4088b34ad7--the-originals-characters-danielle-campbell.jpg tumblr_ohu4mbl9Fq1toi8q8o2_500.gif Lattice2.jpg C765022560cb5bc56d26018142970828.png IMG_2766.JPG Lattice_11.gif Lattice_8.jpg Lattice_9.jpg Lattice_6.jpg Lattice_15.jpg|Lattice as an adult Lattice_14.jpg Lattice_13.jpg